Coming Back
by blackcherrys
Summary: House asks his old team back to solve a case. Future fic. Please tell me if I should continue.


A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys all rock so much! In this I'm assuming that after 7 years with House the little ducklings would pick up some of his sarcastic, in your face ways. Alright so here we go

House stood back looking at his welcome back banner, well it was really more of a well come back scribble, on the white board, but it did still say 'Welcome back ,Dr. Bling, British Captain of the Good Ship Ass Kisser, and The Girly G Coffee Maker!' House really thought his former ducklings would like it, and if they didn't? Oh well at least he got to call Chase British.

Looking down at his watch House saw it was almost 7:30 time for the first of his old team to arrive, not wanting anyone to think he was too eager to see them again he walked into his office, sat down and started to twirl his cane. He smiled slightly as he saw Chase walk off the elevator, and stare around at his familiar surroundings.

The first thing Chase saw after he walked off the elevator was the glass walls that he remembered spending a lot of time standing against during what Foreman, Cameron, and himself privately called 'Trial by House', when House decided to test his little duckys and over load them with cases. It was called this simply because it was understood if not spoken that if anyone wasn't going to live up to House expectations and be fired it was then. But by some miracle they had lived up to them the impossible standards, that House put on his team to be the best, always the best.

Chase smirked as he saw the 'Welcome Back' on the white board of course House didn't forget that man never forgot no matter how much anyone wanted him to, but what was done is done and it's in the past now, so laughing about it was okay, besides he wanted to see Foreman's reaction to Dr. Bling. Opening the door that led to the meeting room, where the team had spent hours thinking of an answer that would make the patient better. As he sat down Chase got the sudden urge to do a cross-word. He stood up and looked around the room for a newspaper, as he was doing this, the elevator _dinged _again.

Foreman stepped off the elevator and saw Chase, through the glass walls, looking under the sink for something, maybe coffee? Foreman wasn't sure. He walked to the door, and entered the room, and cleared his throat.

"Foreman" Chase said "How are you?"

"I'm good, real good, how about you?" Foreman responded

"Alright, did you see the welcome back board?"

"Yea guess its back to Dr. Bling. Hey is there any coffee?"

"No, Cameron isn't here yet."

"You know we could make the coffee, someone else has had to make it since we left, I'm sure Cameron isn't the only one who can use the coffee pot."

"Your right but I'm not going near that thing the last time I did both you and Cameron nearly killed me."

"That is simply because you tried to destroy our caffeine supply." A new voice to the room said.

"Cameron, your here good to see you." Foreman said as he pulled her into a hug, Chase repeated his action a moment later.

"Good to see you guys too." Cameron said "Chase you're free to make the coffee if you will as long as you don't try to make decaf again."

"I will never live that down will I, as I've told you all many times it was late and it was the only package of coffee I could find." Chase said as he tried to pout but soon started laughing. "Besides it wouldn't feel right if anyone but you made the coffee it's in your name."

"What?" Cameron said as she looked around trying to figure out how Allison Cameron translated into Coffee maker.

"Look at the white board." Foreman told her with a laugh. Cameron started to laugh as well, as she walked over to the coffee maker and started a pot.

By the time the coffee was ready Chase had found a newspaper took the section with the cross-word and had given the rest to Foreman, who had taken the sports section and placed the rest by Cameron's seat. Cameron brought the coffee over to the boys, not for a moment thinking it was strange that she still knew exactly how they took their coffee. She poured one for House too. Then grabbing the mug that she made for herself she walked over to what she still thought of as her chair and sat down, blowing on her coffee and reading the headlines.

When House could hear no more chatter coming from his duckling, he stood up and walked over to the door, that led to the 'room that saved lives' as he had started calling it.

"Hello Children!" House said as he walked in "Did you miss me?"

"In the kind of way that you miss a lung infection." Foreman said without looking up.

"A nasty lung infection with coughing and not breathing." Chase continued

"One that gets you in the hospital, where you are forced to eat the lima beans." Cameron finished. "Oh yea I have something for you." She said and threw a candy cane at him, "Since I couldn't give you one the last two years." She said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks guys I only missed you as much as the mumps, and Cameron, now I know you mocking me, also where is the coffee oh Girly G?"

"I'm not mocking you I'm giving you a holiday treat, and I thought that you called us back to see if we could help with a case not make coffee."

"Wrong! I asked Chase and Foreman back to help with a case I asked you back to make the coffee, so we can stay up all night, and braid each others hair."

"Well just for that tomorrow I'm making tea." Cameron pouted.

"Gross!" House said as he saw his coffee on the counter "Guess I'll have to stop at Starbucks or something."

HOUSEM.D.HOUSEM.D.HOUSEM.D.HOUSEM.D.HOUSEM.D.HOUSEM.D.HOUS

There were four people outside the office watching this, House's new team and the intern that the new hospital director had forced House to have. All but one were watching as the older doctors interacted in a slight state of awe, the one that wasn't was named Dr. Mark Longery, and he had been here a year and a half the only doctor that since Cameron, Foreman and Chase left has lasted more the nine months with Dr. House.

"You know I heard that they lasted seven years with House, can you imagine sever years with the man?" A woman, Dr. Phoebe Clark, with long red hair and pale green eyes, said.

"I heard that they were in love." Another woman, Dr Keri Toma, said as she pushed her short black hair away from her blue eyes.

"You know what I heard?" The young doctors heard a male voice ask. "I heard that it's not nice to talk about people behind a wall, if you're going to do it at least, talk behind a potted plant, be respectable." The young doctors turned around and found Dr. Wilson standing behind them.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again." The young intern, Dr. Leonard Julius worry in his dark eyes, he was new and the first intern that House had let on his team for more then a week, he didn't want to blow it.

"It's alright." Dr. Wilson said "Go do your clinic duties Julius go with Toma."

"Alright Dr. Wilson the younger doctors said as the walked toward the glass door to the 'solve the case room'.


End file.
